


Sans x Spitfire(Me)

by Sp1tF1r397



Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp1tF1r397/pseuds/Sp1tF1r397
Summary: This is the events of how sans and I met and the development of our relationship. Frisk is a little boy and the adopted son of Sans. Some slight Papyrus x Undyne and my friend/sister Emily x Springtrap.
Relationships: Papyrus/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Hey guys, I decided to edit all of my chapters a bit. Nothing major, just a few changes to make it a little easier to read. Hope it helps! ^~^
> 
> Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction! ^~^ Don’t hesitate to give me feedback on anything I might need to change or improve. :3 This is the first chapter where sans and I meet, hope you enjoy!! UwU

My name is Spitfire. I’m 22 and I still live at home with my parents, who aren’t exactly the best but it could be worse though... right? Anyway, my mom sent me to pick up groceries from the store and gave me this huge list of things to get. She thinks that my job isn’t enough, so she constantly reminds me of that and she thinks that I should be doing more, so they can be happy or whatever. So, she makes me do all her ‘dirty work’ I like to call it. I was at the store looking through the frozen section when a little boy comes running towards me, not looking where he’s going. “Come on daddy, they’re this way!” He accidentally runs into me and falls to the floor. I wasn’t expecting it, so it caught me off guard. Turning around I said, “Hey, are you ok sweetie?” helping him up. He was a cute little boy, about 7 or 8, and was wearing a striped shirt. He looked a little familiar, but I decided to shove that thought away for the time being ”Yeah, I’m ok. I’m so sorry ma’am, for running into you, I was just so excited because there was something here that I wanted.” He seemed really upset about it, almost like he wanted to cry “It’s ok, sweetie. Are you here with your mom or dad?” He looked up at me “I’m just here with my dad, I technically don’t have a mom...” The way he said that last part, he seemed to be really upset about that fact, but I didn’t want to pry “Do you need me to take you to him?” He turned around and looked behind him “No, there he is right now.” I looked over to where he was looking, and was a bit shocked when I saw who they were. It was a really tall skeleton monster. He wore a white turtleneck, light blue hoodie, black shorts, and pink slippers. For a second, I swore that I recognized him as well, but didn’t think about it too much. He looked relieved “Frisk, don’t run off like that, ya had me worried when I lost ya.” He ran over the skeleton “I’m sorry daddy, I just got a little excited.” The skeleton picked up Frisk and looked over at me “I’m sorry miss, I hope my son didn’t bother ya.” At first, I didn’t know what to say. It was my first time being so close to a monster. I didn’t hate them or anything, I just wasn’t sure what exactly they were like. I snapped back to reality and tried to avoid his gaze “It’s ok, no harm done.” ’Why am I being so awkward about this? He probably thinks I’m racist against his kind or something.’ I looked up at him. He looked to be about a foot or so taller than me and looked like if he wanted to he could hurt me. Being that he seemed rather nice, I wasn’t too worried about it “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I feel like I’ve seen you two before.” The skeleton looked at me with a puzzled look, but then seemed to remember something “Oh, you have probably seen us from tv. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton, and this is my son, Frisk. He’s the ambassador so to speak between us and humans.” Just then, I remembered back to a few months ago when I had seen on the news that they were interviewing what seemed to be a couple of goat-like monsters. They showed a small child with them as well, along with other monsters which included two skeletons. One of which was right in front of me and kinda towering over me “Ok, now I remember. I’m sorry for keeping you so long.” I looked up at him and couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked, but I didn’t want to stare or show that I was attracted to him. I think he noticed because he started acting a little odd, like he was nervous, and I swore I saw a slight blue blush on his face, making me feel a bit awkward “Oh, n-not at all, sorry f-fir what h-happened again w-wit my son.” We both looked away from each other “It’s ok, n-no worries, maybe I’ll s-see you two a-again sometime.” Then Frisk seemed to whisper something into his ear? Sans perked up a bit from his nervousness “I know we j-just met and all, b-but...” He kinda stuttered a bit, making me subconsciously giggle out loud. When I realized what I did, I got really flustered and started to turn around “I h-hope I’m n-not overstepping anything here b-but, ya seem to m-me to be rather p-pretty fir a human. I w-was wondering if, maybe, you would w-want to grab a b-bite to eat wit me sometime, er I c-could have ya over at m-my house, and my b-brother could cook f-fir us.” He seemed really nervous now. The offer was very tempting, but I remembered how all my ‘relationships’ went and started to think twice about it. It was flattering, but the fear inside me resurfaced, and I feared what might happen if I even gave him a chance. We did just meet for the first time, but something seemed different about him. He seemed to not be extremely confident in himself. My thoughts were... ’this guy seems to be really nice and sweet. He definitely has his looks going for him, if this wasn’t how he really was, and that any girl would want him. I never thought of myself as pretty in any way, but the fact that a total stranger was telling me these things like we have known each other our entire lives and now wants to confess their fondness for me, gave me some confidence. There was this voice in the back of my head that was telling me that maybe things would be different this time. I wanted to believe the voice, but I thought, ’how could he even find me remotely appealing?’ By now, I probably looked really upset, since I was thinking about the worst that could happen if I accepted. Sans broke the silence “I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t mean ta..” I cut him off “it’s ok, it’s not you. I would love to accept your offer but... you definitely could do better than me.” I could feel the tears in my eyes start to form as I did what I could to hold them back. I didn’t want to cry in front of someone I didn’t know, I already didn’t feel comfortable crying in front of family or ‘friends’. I looked away from him so that he wouldn’t notice the tears that were forcing their way out, and when I went to turn around, he gently grabbed my arm and I turned around. Frisk looked like they were about to start crying as well when they saw my expression “I’m s-sorry, I s-shouldn’t be doing this, sorry if I’m b-being rude.” I wiped my eyes, and giving me a gentle smile, he said: “miss, it’s not often that I say this to anyone, but ya seem like a genuinely nice person. Even though I do find ya attractive, I don’t want ya ta think ya have to accept my offer, I just thought I’d ask.” I gained my composure “you know, I’ve had my share of bad relationships, but you seem like a really nice guy, so maybe I'll give one last person a chance.” I got a pen and paper and wrote down my number, then handed it to him. He looked shocked but took it “You can text me or call me anytime, and let me know when you want to have that date.” He smiled at me and winked “will do miss.” I realized I never gave him my name “My name is Spitfire by the way.” I smiled back with a nervous laugh, and then he said “ok, Spitfire, guess we will be seein’ each other again soon.” I waved to him and Frisk and watched as they walked away. I felt a little more confident, but at the same time, wasn’t sure how my parents would feel about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for the hits and kudos, I really appreciate them! ^.^ Here is chapter 2, Sans and I have our first date! (≧∇≦) Enjoy! ;)

I arrived home with all the groceries and put them away. Afterward, I locked myself in my room so my parents would leave me alone when they got home. I laid on my bed and thought about the events of today, ‘more than likely, I won’t ever see or even hear from him again. It was nice that someone did what they could to try and fool me... again.’ It felt like hours went by. I closed my eyes, and when I was about to fall asleep, my phone rang. ‘Oh great, it’s probably my mom calling to tell me I did something wrong.’ I reluctantly opened my eyes to look at my phone. When I didn’t recognize the number, I wasn’t sure if I should answer or not, but I decided to just go ahead and do it “Hello?” A voice spoke, “not sure if I have the correct number er not, but is this Spitfire?” I replied, “this is she, and who might this be?” They spoke again “It’s me, Sans, from earlier. I jus wanted to invite ya over to my place tonight fir dinner. My brother said he would make spaghetti fir us if ya wanted to accept my offer.” I thought for a moment, and being that he actually called me, I felt like I should just stop being ridiculous and go on this date with him. “That sounds pretty good actually, what time should I be there and where exactly do you live?” I asked. I could hear him in the background getting excited. I thought to myself, ‘this guy is something else, I can’t help but feel like this will actually go well for me.’ Sans spoke “there is no need fir ya ta drive ta my place, I’ll come and pick ya up. You can give me yer address er a place you would like me ta meetcha.” I spoke right away “you c-can pick me up at m-my house, I live at (put the address here).” He seemed really excited now, making me chuckle to myself “Ok then, I’ll pick ya up at 8!” I thought to myself, ‘this guy is just way too cute, I swear. Wait... did I just think that about someone who I’m going on my first date with? “Ok, I’ll see you at 8 Sans.” We both say goodbye and hang up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
8 o clock finally came around and I looked for the nicest thing I owned to wear. I wasn’t sure exactly how he would want me to dress, so I just expected him to be like every other guy and expect me to be exquisite, which was the opposite of who I really was. I was afraid to let my parents know, so I snuck out the back door with a change of clothes just in case and waited to see Sans drive up in a car. I decided to sit on the steps and wait. Then, all of a sudden, I hear a voice calling to me, it was Sans. I got up and went over to him. He was wearing exactly what he did when we first met, making me feel out of place “hey Sans, you didn’t have to park so far away, there are plenty of parking spaces up here.” Sans looked a bit puzzled at first, but then said “oh, I uh, ’bout that...” he started to rub the back of his neck “I didn’t actually drive, I took a shortcut.” Looking down at me, he winked. I could feel the blush rising to my face, causing Sans to blush at my reaction. Looking away, I said: “what d-do you mean a s-shortcut?” Sans picked me up, making me to squeak and blush even more “W-what are you...” in an instant, we both vanished, and then a second later, ended up in a town I hadn’t seen before. Sans put me down and then tried to hide his blush, which got me flustered. I suddenly felt really nauseous and almost puked everywhere “W-what h-happened?” I asked . Sans was still really nervous about what he just did “I actually can teleport, neat huh?” He said with a wink, still blushing. I was still a bit nauseous, but was able to speak “I g-guess but... why do I feel sick?” Sans started to feel really bad “I’m s-sorry, I firgot t-that could happen, I’m just so used ta it, t-that I firget it’s e-effects on other p-people.” I gain my composure and look away, blushing “I-it’s ok, I’m f-feeling better n-now.” I looked back up at him, and he spoke “y-ya uh... look r-really pretty by t-the way. Ya d-didn’t have t-ta dress up fir m-me.” His blush grew intensely on his face, making him look away and break eye contact. This also caused me to blush profusely, which made things awkward “So w-where exactly do you l-live?” Sans snapped back out of his blush “oh, it’s t-this way.” He gave me a smile and a wink, making me blush again “L-lead the way.” I followed close behind him, till he stopped at a giant house with a big pirate flag swaying in the wind on the very peak of the house. It was a really nice place, made me internally gasp. Sans spoke up “here we are, after you.” He said, opening the door for me. I smiled up at him and then walked past him into the front door. It had a nice cozy feel to it on the inside. The living room was pretty much right where you walked in, the kitchen was straight across from the front doorway, and the stairs leading to the second floor were to the far left. They had a really big flat screen tv in front of a nice big couch, which made sense being how much taller and bigger Sans was than me. I could only imagine how much of an increase in size his brother was going to be, compared to me. I took off my shoes and decided to get comfy on the couch “You don’t mind if I sit down here do you?” I asked. Sans came around the corner from the front door “oh, not at all, make yerself right at home.” I leaned back into the couch. It was so comfy, that I could've fallen asleep in no time if I wanted to, but I didn’t want to be rude and make a bad first impression. Sans then began to speak again as he approached the couch, standing closer to me “my brother Papyrus is in the kitchen currently makin’ dinner, he should be out here soon to introduce himself. In the meantime...” he looked nervous again “c-could I p-possibly sit down n-next ta ya on the c-couch fir a bit?” This made me blush ‘why does he keep doing this to me, I shouldn’t be feeling this way for a first date. I’m not used to going to a guy’s house for a first date either, so this should be making me feel uncomfortable, why am I enjoying this?’ “I d-don’t mind.” I was probably as red as a tomato at this point, so I decided not to make eye contact. He sat next to me, and I could hear my heart pounding. I wondered if he could hear it, since it was so loud. I kept looking the other way to hide the intense blush on my face. Sans sounded like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t quite get it out. ‘He must be really nervous about this as well... maybe I misjudged him.’ That thought made me really think about my decision to go on another date with him, if he offered of course, in the future. Then it hit me... for some reason, I just got this sudden wave of anxiety. I could feel my heart start to race, and the urge to cry surfaced. I think Sans noticed because he made an abrupt movement on the couch “h-hey... are ya ok?” He sounded really concerned and I did what I could to sound like I was ok, but instead, the tears started to flow and they wouldn’t stop. Suddenly, Papyrus came out of the kitchen “SANS, DINNER IS READY, GO LET FR-“ he stopped speaking for a moment because he must have noticed that I was crying “SANS! WHO IS THIS HUMAN, AND WHY ARE THEY CRYING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!” Papyrus sounded worried as well, but also a little annoyed at Sans. Sans replied “I didn’t do anythin’ bro I swear... we were jus talkin’, and then I sat beside her. She just now started cryin’. She is my girlfriend, by the way, I thought I told ya I was havin’ another person join us fir dinner.” I still continued to try and hold in my tears, but they wouldn’t stop flowing down my face. Sans spoke again “d-don’t worry bro, I’ll handle this.” Papyrus sighed “OK SANS, ILL GO GET FRISK THEN... AND HUMAN WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE UPSET ABOUT, IM SURE IT WILL BE OK. MY BROTHER SANS WILL HELP YOU, AND IF HE CANT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM!” Papyrus went back into the kitchen for a moment and then made his way upstairs. Sans put all his attention on me “hey, what’s the matter... was it somethin’ I did er said er..?” He sounded genuinely worried about me. I wasn’t used to this at all because every ‘relationship’ I was in never went this well. I did what I could to speak through my tears, even though it was tough “n-no, you d-didn’t do a-anything wrong I’m just.... not u-used to this, I’ve n-never felt this w-way before... and e-every relationship I’ve b-been in, h-has always b-been nothing but h-heartache.” I continued to cry, not sure what to do to get these feelings to stop. “Hey, look at me.” Sans replied. I was hesitant but turned my body to face him. Moving my feet to the couch, I kinda scrunched them into me. I still couldn’t stop crying, and I wanted to, but couldn’t get myself to actually look up at him. Sans then gently pulled me into a hug and tried to soothe me by rubbing my back. I cried into him and felt bad for being such an emotional wreck at this moment.“It will be ok, I don’t know exactly everythin’ ya have been through, but I promise ya that I’m different, and I would never do anythin’ to purposely hurt ya. Bein’ that I am a monster, our SOUL is made of love and compassion. So it’s natural, someone like me, wouldn’t be capable of hurtin’ anyone in that way. True, it may also make us more vulnerable, but I trust that ya won’t let any other human know that ’bout us because it could be easily used against us.” Sans assured me. While Sans was talking, Papyrus and Frisk came down the stairs. When Frisk saw me, he came running down the steps, excited to see that I actually came. Sans motioned to Frisk to wait a moment when he came near, before jumping on to either of our laps. I noticed that Frisk was standing in front of us, so I did everything I could to calm down. I reluctantly pulled away from Sans so I could look at Frisk. Sans still wanted to make sure I was ok, so he carefully put his arm around my back, which felt really nice. “Hey sweetie, it’s good to see you again,” I said as I wiped away my tears. He looked really concerned “a-are you ok?” he sounded really worried about me “I’ll be ok, don’t worry about me.” I gave him a reassuring smile. He climbed on my lap and hugged me. ‘He really is a sweet boy’ I thought. Papyrus on the other hand, was starting to fanboy “YOU THREE LOOK JUST PERFECT TOGETHER, LIKE A FAMILY!!!” This made both me and Sans blush profusely. ‘What is Papyrus thinking... this is our first date, how could we be a family this early in our relationship.’ Sans spoke up “I t-think it’s time we all went t-ta the k-kitchen ta eat dinner, who’s h-hungry?” I didn’t hesitate to reply “ I k-know i am!” We all got up off the couch and I carried Frisk to the kitchen, Sans following close behind me. I sat Frisk down at the table and then sat in the seat next to Sans. We got our food and started to eat. We talked about all kinds of things, and had a great time. While we ate, Sans silently asked permission to hold my hand by placing his on mine. It made me blush, but I did what I could to hold it in, so no one would notice. I didn’t want Papyrus to know and make another fuss over how cute we looked together. After we ate, I decided to get comfy and change into my extra clothes that I brought with me. I asked to be excused, and then went upstairs to the bathroom and changed. When I came downstairs, everyone was on the couch, and Sans left a space next to him for me. It made me blush when he motioned for me to sit next to him, and he responded with a warm smile and a wink. When I sat next to him, he put his arm around me “s-so what are w-we going to w-watch?” I asked. Frisk spoke up “I want to watch Frozen!” Sans chuckled “now now Frisk, we are gonna let our guest pick what movie we see.” He looked a little disappointed, but then looked at me with a pleading look on his face like ‘please pick frozen.’ He convinced me so I agreed “I think it would be a great idea to see Frozen.” Frisk was really happy now “thank you so much!” He hugged my arm really tight, making me giggle to myself. Papyrus put in the movie, and we all got comfortable. I snuggled in close to Sans ‘for a skeleton, he is actually pretty warm... and comfy.’ I wanted so badly to melt into his warmth, but I wanted to stay awake for the movie as long as possible. Halfway through the movie, I got a call from my mom ‘great, I forgot to tell her that I was going out’ “sorry guys, I gotta take this.” I got up and went to the kitchen. My mom was very unhappy when I answered the phone, I did what I could to apologize to her, but she was still angry. She told me not to bother even coming back home, and never to talk to her again. I was in shock, now I had nowhere to go... I didn’t want to impose on Sans and Papyrus, so I decided I would get a hotel for the night. Since I was taking a while, and it grew silent, Sans got up and came to check on me “hey, is everythin’ alright?” I didn’t say anything or turn around to face him, I was too upset. I started to cry “I just... can’t seem t-to get a break.” I started sobbing, Sans gently turned me around to face him “hey, it’ll be ok, what happened?” I hugged Sans really tight and just cried. He rubbed my back and hushed me to try and get me to calm down. When I was a bit calmer, I told him that my mom kicked me out and disowned me. He held me close “I’m so sorry that happened, you can stay with us, I insist.” I didn’t want to impose on him like this, why was he being so kind. I didn’t know what I was going to do now, it would be impossible for me to even get to work from now on. I decided in the morning that I would call them up and quit, I didn’t really like my job anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 3! *\\(^o^)/* Get ready for some cute moments! (≧∀≦) And thanks again for all the support! (^_−)−☆

The next morning, I woke up to a phone call. It was 7 in the morning so I didn’t know who exactly would be calling me this early. I wasn’t going to answer, but the phone just kept ringing and ringing, felt like it was going on for hours “alright, I’m answering.” I didn’t realize that I said it out loud until I saw Papyrus peer in from the kitchen to see what was going on. I gave him an apologetic look and went to my phone, it was my job ‘why would they be calling?’ I answered the phone and my boss spoke. He told me that I didn’t have a job anymore, that they would give it to the next person in line, and to pick up my things at the front desk. He seemed rather peeved, so I kinda got the impression my mom had something to do with it. I thanked him and hung up the phone. ‘Well, that doesn’t matter, I wanted to quit anyway. Not sure how I’ll get my stuff, but maybe I could get a taxi later’. I wanted to just relax for most of the day and not have to worry about anything that happened the day before. I pretty much just had the clothes on my back and nothing else to my name, but it didn’t matter to me, I was finally with ones who actually cared about me, even though I just met them all yesterday. But they felt like the family I wanted my whole life. I still wondered why they were being so hospitable to me, most of us hated them and didn’t think they should have any rights. I, of course, didn’t agree with what anyone else said. I figured they seemed like really nice people, even nicer than most I have met, so why the hatred towards them. I hated how greedy we could be, it sickened me to think that I was considered one of them. The events of yesterday really made me think ’we humans are truly the real monsters for not wanting them here.’ I was getting hungry and was already too awake to go back to sleep, so I got up and went to the kitchen. I walked in, and saw Papyrus making something that smelled delicious “good morning Papyrus, what are you making?” He seemed a bit startled, like he wasn’t expecting me to come in “GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO HUMAN. AND IF YOU MUST KNOW, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MAKING MY WORLD FAMOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!!” He seemed rather pleased with himself, making me chuckle to myself “please, Papyrus, just call me Spitfire.” I smiled up at him and he returned the gesture. I decided to sit down and wait for breakfast to be ready, but before I could sit down, Sans walked in “somethin’ sure smells good down here.” The sound of his voice made my heart race, and I began to blush, doing what I could to not show it. I turned around to face him, and looked up at him with a smile “good morning Sans.” He seemed a bit taken back by my words at first like he didn’t know I was there, but then smiled back with a wink “good mornin’, I hope ya slept well last night.” That made me blush so much, I thought I was going to pass out, so I avoided his gaze “I s-slept pretty w-well, thanks for a-asking.” I looked away to hide my blush and didn’t notice that he was moving towards me. Suddenly, he was hugging me, and I was a little hesitant at first but hugged him back. Papyrus then turned around with an amused look on his face “YOU TWO ARE SOMETHING ELSE, I JUST CANT TAKE ALL THE CUTENESS!” We both slightly broke away to look over at Papyrus and then we looked at each other, making me blush profusely, so I looked away “P-papyrus please, j-just finish making breakfast, I’m s-starving.” Now I was really flustered. Sans noticed and pulled me in for another hug. I hugged back, feeling his warmth, and just wanting to melt into him. We reluctantly pulled away to sit down and eat. I was so hungry at this point. Papyrus placed a plate of spaghetti in front of both me and Sans, and I dug in “This is so delicious Papyrus, I could eat it all the time.” This made Papyrus really happy “WHY THANK YOU HUMAN!” I chuckled at his response “please, Papyrus, call me Spitfire.” He laughed nervously “SORRY.” “It’s ok Papyrus.” I began to notice that Frisk wasn’t here, I felt really bad I didn’t notice sooner “Where is Frisk by the way?” Sans replied, “oh, he’s still upstairs sleepin’, he should be gettin’ up pretty soon though.” “Ah ok.” I looked over at Sans, who was now done eating. He noticed and gave me a wink, making me blush. I broke eye contact and looked away “I f-forgot to mention that my boss called this morning and basically fired me. Now I need to somehow stop by to get things... you guys have already done so much for me, letting me stay, and showing so much love to a stranger, I’d hate to have to keep imposing on you guys...” I looked down at the table. Sans grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze “there is no need fir ya ta feel bad about stayin’ here, I offered fir ya ta stay because I care ’bout ya. What kind of boyfriend would I be to abandon ya when ya need someone the most. Even though we haven’t known each other fir very long, I feel like I have known ya forever. And I can getcha to yer workplace to get yer things when you are ready.” I looked at him and smiled “thank you, Sans.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sans and I left Frisk with Papyrus so I could get my stuff. Sans decided to take me shopping afterward so I could get some new clothes to wear, and a few other things. I felt like he was doing too much for me. We only knew each other a day and I never knew anyone to be so nice and caring that quick. It made me feel bad that I was being a bit of a burden on him and Papyrus. We finally got home and I decided to relax on the couch. Sans took my things up to the guest room so I could have a place to put my things and then joined me on the couch. I snuggled into him feeling a chill. I was kinda shivering and couldn’t stop for some reason, maybe I was getting sick. Sans noticed and got a little worried “is everythin’ alright, yer shiverin’?” He held me close in order to keep me warm “I’m fine, j-just really c-cold.” Sans put his hand on my forehead “ya don’t feel fine, yer burnin’ up.” Now he was really worried, I could hear it in his voice. He held me tight like he didn’t want to let go “I’ll getcha some medicine.” He reluctantly pulled away, kissing my forehead, and then got up to get me some meds and water for me to take with it. I thanked him and took them, then gulped down the water “I t-think I’m s-starting to feel b-better already.” I gave him a week smile, but he still looked really concerned. He got closer to me and then, picking me up from the couch, carried me upstairs to the guest room. It was all nice and furnished with a bed that looked really soft and comfy. Carefully laying me down on the bed, he laid next to me and pulled me close, cuddling me to keep me warm. I cuddled him back but still shivered even though I was warming up a little. He pulled the comforter over us in hopes it would help stop my shivering. We both ended up falling asleep, and it wasn’t until a few hours later I woke up, needing to blow my nose. Sans was still sleeping, so I did what I could not to wake him so I could get a tissue. I blew my nose, and it caused him to stir a bit but never actually woke up. He looked so peaceful sleeping next to me and still had a gentle but firm hold on me. He sure was a really sweet guy, I never met anyone like him before in my whole life, and I had been around the block a few times so to speak. I really felt like this was going to actually go somewhere and that I truly had a home here with them... especially Sans. I gently placed my hand on his face and then kissed his nose, had to push myself up a bit to do so, but it was worth it. He smiled in his sleep but didn’t move or say anything, which made me believe that he hadn’t woken up. I snuggled back into him and fell asleep to the gentle sound of his breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, woohoo! (⌒▽⌒) Something happens to my poor Sans in this chapter (T ^ T) Let’s all hope he’s ok by the end (*´ー｀*) This chapter is a little shorter than the others, sorry in advance T-T

A few weeks later, Papyrus needed to get more ingredients from the store, and Frisk had to go to school. It left Sans and me alone for a while. It was the first time in a while that we got to do this, so we wanted to make the best use of the time and decided to snuggle on the couch to a movie. Halfway through the movie, Sans said he had something he wanted to ask me. I looked up at him and waited for him to speak. He looked down at me, and with a dazed look, stared into my eyes. It made me blush, but I continued to stare back. Then, gently grabbing my face, he leaned down and kissed me. It felt like time had stopped, it was so amazing. When we broke the kiss, we were both blushing, and I buried my face into him in order to hide it. He just gave me a soft laugh and told me how cute I was. I groaned playfully, telling him to leave me alone. We went back to watching the movie, and later on, when we told Papyrus what happened, he was really sad that he wasn’t here to see it or videotape it. Made Sans and I sigh with relief and laugh awkwardly. For dinner that night, Papyrus decided to make something different. It was a bit odd, being that I was so used to spaghetti for every meal, but was also a little happy to have something different for a change. When I went into the kitchen to see what it was, I was even happier when I found out what it was “I didn’t know you could make anything else besides spaghetti Papyrus”, I said jokingly. Papyrus then spoke up “OF COURSE I CAN MAKE OTHER THINGS... I JUST... REALLY LIKE MAKING IT, SO I DO!” Papyrus decided to get really focused on what he was doing to hide his embarrassment, making me laugh to myself. I knew I had to tell Sans that Papyrus was making something else other than spaghetti, so I went to his room. He was a bit tired after the movie so he went to get a nap, but being that dinner was going to be ready soon and he had been sleeping for a few hours, I knew he wouldn’t mind if I went to wake him up, even regardless. I went to his door and decided to knock before I entered. When I didn’t get a response, I went in. He was sitting upon his bed and looked a bit odd like something was up, but I thought maybe I had just woken him up. “Hey Sans, dinner is almost ready and guess what Papyrus is making?! Tacos! I can’t believe he’s actually making something other than spaghetti” I said excitedly. He didn’t say anything, which seemed a bit odd. I noticed he looked kinda upset about something “hey, is everything ok?” I went over to him, and as I approached, he moved to the edge like he was going to get up, but didn’t. I sat down next to him and looked up at him, but he shifted his gaze away from me “If something is wrong you can tell me.” He still didn’t speak, so I hugged his side “Please tell me what’s wrong.” I was getting really worried at this point, and the urge to cry was so strong. I felt like maybe I did something to upset him, and it made me panic. I couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and cried into him. I felt so helpless at this point. Something was bothering him and he wouldn’t tell me like he didn’t trust me. While I was crying, Sans hugged me back and started to cry himself. Something definitely wasn’t right. He hugged me tighter and tighter. I spoke in between my tears “p-please, tell me w-what’s going on, I c-can’t help you u-unless you t-tell me.” He whispered something into my ear, still hugging me tight “I l-love you so m-much.” He didn’t say anything else but still continued to hug me. I softly spoke, “I l-love you too Sans.” I didn’t want to pry too much into what happened, so I decided not to say anything else. I had a feeling it might have just been a bad dream he had, but being how upset he was, it had to be a really bad one. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. It was Frisk, who had just woken up from his nap and had come in tell us that Papyrus sent him to get us to come down for dinner. Sans and I both didn’t want to worry him, so we acted like nothing was wrong “thank you, sweetie, we will be right down ok.” He gave us a nod in response and left. When we knew he was far enough away, we both did what we could to gain our composures. I looked up at him and let him know we could talk about this later when he was ready. He nodded and then looking into my eyes for a moment, gently grabbed my face, kissing me over and over until I needed to catch my breath. While I was catching my breath, he hugged me again. I hugged back and then, after a moment, he spoke: “we should probably go downstairs before they start ta worry and come get us.” I agreed and we reluctantly pulled away so we could get off the bed and go downstairs. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, leading me downstairs. This made me blush, but he didn’t notice, and we continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. When we got in the kitchen Papyrus spoke up “ITS ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT DOWN HERE.” Sans apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, and then looked down at me, making me turn to him. He gave me a warm smile, making me blush. We both sat down and we all began to eat. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After dinner, Sans and I decided to have some alone time in his room. We laid down beside each other on his bed and cuddled. Sans spoke up “I’m sorry fir makin’ ya upset earlier... I uh... had a really bad nightmare, and I was afraid ta talk about it...” he held me close “hey, it’s ok, I understand completely... no need to be sorry.” He hugged me tighter “I’ve just been so worried that somethin’ could happen to ya... I know it’s stupid, but it’s somethin’ I think about a lot. I fear that at some point you could be on yer way to get Frisk, takin’ him ta school, er goin’ to er from the store... just goin’ somewhere and someone tries ta hurt ya, and...” he stopped and started to cry. I did my best to calm him down. I had no idea he was so concerned about not being able to protect me. I was really happy to know how much he truly cared about me and loved me, but I was also concerned about him worrying so much about things that haven’t even come close to happening yet. I still felt like there was so much I didn’t know about him, things he struggles with. Him and I are pretty much the same when it comes to that fact, made me also think how perfect we are for each other. I knew that I had to do what I could to help him with his worries as he has helped me. I love him so much and I hate seeing him like this, I really hope I can ease his pain. I carefully got him to look at me “everything is going to be ok, I love you too much to see you hurt like this. I won’t mind if you feel like you have to be with me when I go places, I understand your concern and I won’t stop loving you because you need to go everywhere with me. If you feel that is what’s best for both me and you then, I’ll support it.” I kissed him and then put my forehead on his when I needed to take a breather. I rubbed my face with his and he followed. After a few moments, he put his face into my chest and went to sleep as we both held each other, and then sleep took over me as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 5! Something amazing happens in this chapter! (≧∇≦) Sadly though, later on Sans gets really sick ;-; Promise this will be the last time things don’t go so well for a while, give him a break ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Something amazing happened a few months later that brought us the closest we have ever been. It’s also something that made me the first to ever witness what I am about to share with you. It was a bit cold and rainy that day, so we stayed inside for the entire day. Sans was in the living room and I was in the kitchen doing dishes. Papyrus was off with Undyne and Frisk was at school. Sans called to me from the living room “hey babe, how bout ya take a break and come in here fir a bit, there is somethin’ that I wanna show ya.” “Ok hun, I’ll be there in a moment.” I finished up, dried my hands, and then went into the living room. He smiled and winked at me when he noticed my presence “come sit over here next ta me.” I blushed at his gesture and tried to avoid his gaze as I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and said “we’ve been together fir a little while now, and well... I feel like it’s time that I make myself vulnerable because I have come to trust ya... wit my life.” I was a bit confused as to what he meant, but when he put his hands together there was this bright light. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I watched patiently as something formed in the palm of his hands. A few seconds later, he had a bright, heart-shaped figure floating in his palms. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, making me gasp “S-sans... w-what is this?” I was in so much awe, that I stumbled on my words “This is well... it’s my SOUL.” His SOUL? He spoke again “This is kinda like the human heart, accept we monsters call it our SOUL. The exact explanation as to what the SOUL actually is, we don’t know. But it kinda represents our source of life. Normally we keep it hidden inside of us to protect it, because if we were ta lose all of our HP, then we could die. The most effective way ta lower a monster’s HP is ta attack the SOUL with malicious intent. The reason I am showin’ ya this is because I trust ya. Ya mean so much ta me...” I started to tear up “this is simply beautiful Sans... I don’t k-know what to s-say.” Sans smiled down at me “I am now hypothetically goin’ ta give ya my SOUL.” He winked at me, causing me to blush and avoid eye contact. His SOUL then disappeared from his hands. I got up on my knees, so I could be a bit closer to him, and then I put my arms around his neck best I could, gave him a quick kiss, and smiled at him. Then we stared into each other's eyes lovingly, and gently taking my face in his hands, kissed me. I looked up at him when we finished “I love you Sans” I said blushing. He replied “I love ya too Spitfire” blushing as much as me. Letting go of my face, he pulled me closer and kissed me again. This time it was longer, and I could feel all of his love in that single kiss. He carefully pulled me onto his lap so he could hold me closer to him. After a bit, I needed to catch my breath, and when I was finished, I positioned myself onto my bottom, still on his lap. I laid my head down on his chest, and he put his arms around me, hugging me close. I always loved how comfy and warm he was. I started to fall asleep and decided to hug him back the best I could.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About a week later, Sans was a bit stuffed up in the morning. He seems just fine besides that fact, but about four o clock in the afternoon, he started to burn up and got really tired. He assured me that he was ok, but I could tell that he wasn’t. I had him go take a nap anyways and he said he would try to do so, so I wouldn't worry. Five hours went by and he still wasn’t up. I started to get really worried, so I went to go wake him. It took me a few minutes but finally got him to get up. He seemed a bit groggy “hey baby, how are you feeling.” He yawned, and then, sitting up, he said: “ok I guess, still a bit tired.” He laid back down, and I touched his forehead “ooh, baby, you’re burning up... let me take your temperature.” I got the thermometer and put it in his mouth. When it finished, it read 103 degrees. “This is not good at all hun. Stay in bed and I’ll get you some medicine, then I'll make you some soup.” He sat up and moved to the side of the bed like he was going to get up “don’t worry, I’ll be fine, I feel jus fine.” He tried to stand up but ended up falling to the floor. I tried to help him up but couldn’t, so I called for Papyrus. Thankfully, he was in his room, which was right next to Sans’, so he heard me and came right in. “Papyrus help, Sans is very sick. He tried to get up and fell to the floor, I can’t get him back up into bed.” I was really frantic, but Papyrus assured me that everything would be ok. He got Sans back into bed, and I went downstairs to get some medicine and to make him some soup. I could hear Sans coughing all the way downstairs, and it made me really worried. Sans has literally never gotten sick the whole time we have been together, and that has been a long time. That fact itself made me think that being he is sick all of a sudden, definitely wasn’t a good thing. I finally had everything ready and took it upstairs. When I got to his room, he was sitting up and looked awful. I approached his bed “I got medicine for you to take that will bring your fever down... and I also made you some soup that should make you feel better.” I did my best to sound cheery, but deep down I was really worried about him. Before I could give him what I brought, he sneezed a couple of times. I quickly sat his stuff down, grabbed a tissue, and gave it to him. He thanked me and blew his nose. I gave him his medicine and handed him his soup. While he ate, I got on his bed on the opposite side. I got close to him and rested my head on his arm. He finished his soup, and set the bowl down on his dresser. He started to cough again, so I rubbed his back in hopes that would help. I was so worried about him, but I tried my best not to show it. A moment later, Sans broke the silence “are ya sure that ya wanna be so close ta me, I could get ya sick too.” He sounded concerned and rather nasally. I put his arm around me and hugged his side “you are going to need someone to take care of you, so... I’m not going anywhere.” He started to cough again, so I quickly ran to get him some water. He thanked me, drank some of it, and set the rest down next to his bowl. He turned slightly so he could face me, then looking down at me, he gave me a weak smile “I love ya so much, babe.” Then, he winked at me, causing me to blush “I l-love you too.” I moved closer to him and placed my head on his chest. I decided to rub his chest with my free hand. Sans grabbed my hand, and gently leaning down, put my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. This made me blush a lot, so I hid my face in his check, making him softly chuckle. He let go of my hand and started to have another coughing fit. I gently put my arms around him and clutched onto his shirt. I felt so bad for him and wanted to cry, but did what I could to hold it in so he wouldn’t worry and feel worse. He drank the rest of his water, and then I offered to get him more. I took the glass from his hand and quickly left to get him more. When I got back, he was laying back down, so I set it on his dresser. Then getting into bed on the opposite side, cuddled him. He was shivering really badly, so I got closer to him and hugged him really close to me. He must have been having chills due to his high fever, cuz no matter what I did, I couldn’t get him to stop. I pulled the blanket up over us in hopes that would help. He still shook a little, but it wasn’t as bad. Then, he shifted a bit and fell asleep on me in such a way that he didn't put all his weight on me. I really hoped that he would be able to sleep the whole night, especially with his terrible cough. I hugged him tighter and fell asleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload (;´д｀) Here is Chapter 6. Made this one longer to make up for the lost time. Sans finally proposes to me （≧∇≦）If at any time you are wondering why I didn’t choose to write the events of our wedding...  
> you can thank my sister Emily for that... -.- XD (Love you sis!!) There is more in this chapter but it’s a surprise! Enjoy :3

Sans and I have been together for about a year now, and things are still going pretty well. I honestly thought by now he would have proposed to me, but I didn’t really think anything of it since things were going so well. He did seem a bit off lately, but tried to assure me that nothing was wrong and that he still loved me very much. He has done so much for me ever since we met, so I believed him. Then, one night, he asked if I would like for us to have a date night with just the two of us and go out to dinner. It had been a while, so I was really excited and agreed. We sat down at the restaurant and ordered our food. The service and food were both excellent. Some stared, but I was used to it, so I didn’t care. We hadn’t quite finished our food yet when Sans stood up. I was really confused “hey hun, is everything ok?” I looked up at him and he smiled “everythin’ is jus perfect, nothin’ could ruin this moment. We have known each other fir a long time now, and I can feel my love fir ya grow stronger every day. I can’t think of anyone else that I would wanna spend every wakin’ moment with, and what better way ta do so than ta do this...” he got down on one knee, pulled out a red velvet box, and opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring inside. I got so excited that I started to cry. Looking into my eyes he asked “will ya... marry me?” I covered my mouth and gasped “of course I will!” I started to cry when Sans suddenly kissed me. We both hugged after breaking away. When we got home that night, we gave Frisk and Papyrus the great news. Papyrus started to cry, and Frisk jumped up and down and then into my arms “now I officially have a mom! I love you mommy!” It made me ready happy to hear him say that “I love you too Frisk.” We both hugged and cried tears of joy. Sans hugged me and Frisk close to him. Kissing us both on the top of the head, he buried his face into them, and then hugged us both tighter. Papyrus felt left out, so we motioned for him to come and join us as well. After dinner was over and Frisk was in bed, Sans and I decided to have some alone time. We sat on the couch and faced each other. I got up on my knees on the couch and got close to him. He put his arms around me, and grabbing his face, kissed him. It still felt a little strange trying to kiss someone who was proportionately much taller than me, but the position I was in made it a bit easier. We kissed each other over and over again until I need to take a breather. I always forgot that I had a limit before I needed to breathe and he didn’t, being a skeleton and all. I stared into his eyes and blushed “I love you Sans, and I just can’t wait to marry you.” I started to tear up because I was so happy and couldn’t believe it was actually happening. This was what I wanted for so long and it was finally going to happen, I was going to have my happily ever after. Sans wiped the tears from my eyes “I love ya too, and I can’t wait either.” He kissed me again, and then we hugged each other for what felt like an eternity. I got back down onto my bottom and snuggled into him. He was so nice and warm, that I melted into him. After the events of today and the comfy position I was in, I fell into sweet slumber.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sans and I got married only a few months later because we didn’t want to wait very long, and we wanted it to be a small ceremony. It was the best day of my entire life, and I’ll never forget it as long as I live. But this story isn’t over yet, it’s only just beginning. 

It’s been about a year since Sans and I got married, and lately, I haven’t really been feeling all that well. I’ve become more and more tired and moody, and I’m always getting sick, either first thing in the morning or late at night. Sans has begun to really worry about me, and so we both thought it was time we consulted a doctor. A friend of ours named Alphys, who is a scientist but also specializes in this sort of thing, promised to take me in today so we could see what was going on. Sans and I took Frisk to school and then headed over to see Alphys. When we got there, she took us almost right away. We all sat down in one of the rooms, and Alphys started to speak “s-so how is e-everything going with you g-guys, it’s b-been a little while s-since I’ve seen you, b-being that I have been so b-busy.” We decided that I would be the one to let Alphys know why we were here “we have been doing good, but lately i haven’t been feeling all that well. I always feel so run down and I can hardly do anything for long periods of time. It’s made me feel kinda useless since I have been needing Sans or Papyrus to help me with everything...” I started to get a little choked up and had to stop for a moment. Sans took my hand in his and it helped me calm down “Even now, I’m getting overly emotional about this whole thing, I’m usually not like this. Plus, I’ve been getting sick in the mornings and at night. It’s been happening every day for the past week. We both wish we knew what was going on, and we hoped maybe you could tell us.” Alphys listened carefully to what I had to say “w-well, it’s h-hard to s-say exactly what c-could be g-going on, but I’ll n-need to do some tests. It w-won’t t-take much, I just need to g-get a sample of your u-urine and blood.” Alphys gave me a cup and I went to the bathroom. When I finished, I came back and gave it to her. She had me sit so she could get a blood sample. Then she left me and Sans alone. Sans looked over at me as I gazed down at the floor. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was worried but still tried to be reassuring “I’m sure everythin’ is gonna be ok, no need ta worry about what we don’t know yet.” I got up, deciding to move to Sans’ lap, and then put my head on his chest. He responded by putting his arms around me in order to comfort me “I really hope everything is ok, what if I am dying Sans...” I couldn’t keep my composure and started to cry. Sans hugged me tighter and tried to calm we down ”Everythin’ is gonna be ok,” he said, but deep down was even more worried than I was if that was even possible. Sans was always good at hiding it from others, but being I was around him pretty much 24/7, I came to know very well when he was really worried about something. It felt like hours went by when suddenly Alphys came back into the room “W-Well the tests c-came up n-negative for a-anything life-threatening, b-but I did find s-something else out.” She sounded really excited, but Sans and I were both very confused and just looked at each other, then we looked back over to her so she could finish “t-the good news, though, is t-that you are p-pregnant, congrats you two!” Now I was even more confused than before “Um, excuse me Alphys, but is that even remotely possible?” She gave me a puzzled look, but then remembered that I would be oblivious to this type of thing, being that I was human “it’s a-actually possible”, she replied “it’s a b-bit complicated how e-exactly it works, but it’s n-not something that is I-impossible. It’s t-true that our biologies are d-different from humans, b-but creating a SOUL is p-possible, e-even if only one m-mate is a monster. It’s a b-bit complex, but t-that’s the best way I c-could explain it to you.” I kinda got what she was saying, but it wasn’t really important how it happened, I was just really excited that it did. We thanked her and said our goodbyes. She left us to be alone and said we could stay as long as we needed. Sans and I both stood up and turned to face each other. We hugged and held each other close. After a bit, we pulled away slightly to look at each other. Sans kissed me, and then putting his forehead on mine, we both closed our eyes. We were both so happy that we were going to have a child of our own. We were also so relieved that nothing bad was going on with me. Sans picked me up and teleported us home. His action made me blush, ’I love it when he does that’. Papyrus wasn’t home when we got back, so we had a couple of hours before we would have to get Frisk from school. I was honestly worried about how Frisk would react, he always seemed so happy being the only kid we had, and so I feared that he would be upset and would feel left out. I could tell Sans noticed that I was worried about something. He gently pulled me towards him and into a hug “I can tell somethin’ is botherin’ ya, what’s the matter?” He sounded concerned “I’m sorry baby, I’m just...” I couldn’t control myself and started to cry. The tears wouldn’t stop, and I tried but couldn’t speak. He rubbed my back and hushed me to try and call me down “ya can tell me anythin’ honey.” I was a bit calmer now, but tears still flowed. It stopped enough that I could speak again “I’m just... really worried about how Frisk will feel about this... I know I’m being stupid, but I can’t stop worrying about it. I don’t know how you can stand me being like this... I just can’t control my emotions... I’m such a nuisance...” I started to cry harder and ended up crying into Sans. He hugged me tighter “I’m sure he will be just as happy as we are, and ya aren’t a nuisance... I love ya so much, and we will get through this, together.” He continued to rub my back in order to calm me down, which helped a lot. After a couple of hours, it was time to get Frisk from school. We brought him home and told him we had something that we wanted to discuss with him. All three of us sat on the couch together and we told Frisk that he was going to be a big brother. To my surprise, he was really happy “I can’t wait to teach them new things, I’m going to be the best big bother ever.” I chuckled “I know you will sweetie”. Frisk and I hugged, and then Sans joined in hugging us both. When Papyrus got home, we told him the great news and he was ecstatic. I was a little worried he would pass out from all the excitement that he couldn’t contain. When he had calmed down a little, he ran into the kitchen to cook something special for tonight, making the rest of us laugh.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am now five my months into my pregnancy and things have been going pretty well so far. Only thing that has been bothering me is my back. I can’t really be up for very long, plus Sans won’t let me out of his sight, so I pretty much stay sitting most of the time. Sans was in the kitchen and I was in the living room. I had to pee really badly and didn’t really want to wait, so I carefully got up and tried to sneak to the bathroom by myself. It was a bit of a struggle to get up, but I managed and made my way up to the bathroom “where do ya think yer goin’?” I heard Sans’ voice behind me. I turned around and looked up at him “I uh... have to pee.” I laughed nervously and he replied with a sigh “ok, but please wait fir me ta assist ya.” I laughed again “I’m sorry hun, I didn’t want to bother you so I thought I’d just go myself, I’m only going to the bathroom.” He then replied “I know, I jus wanna make sure ya get there ok.” I smiled at him and turned around to head to the bathroom. He followed me, which I expected. I went in and closed the door behind me “I’ll be right out here if ya need anythin’, ok” Sans said. I replied “ok, baby, I won’t be long.” I did my business, and then came out to him sitting on the floor, waiting. When I came out, he stood up and I said to him “see, I did just fine on my own.” He came toward me and gently hugged me, but didn’t say anything. I felt bad now “I’m sorry hun, I know you’re just looking out for us.” He buried his face into my neck, and just held me for what felt like hours. We both pulled away slightly and kissed each other “Let’s head back downstairs now” Sans finally said. He carefully picked me up and carried me back downstairs to the couch. Setting me down, he sat next to me, and then put his arm around me. I turned slightly so I could look up at him, which made us both blush “Ooh, I want you to feel this”, I said breaking the silence. I grabbed his free hand, and put it on my stomach “do you feel that?” Sans smiled and blushed “I sure do, sure is a lively one today.” Sans then started to gently rub my tummy lovingly. After a moment, he stopped, but kept his hand in place and spoke “ya know, this life that yer carryin’ inside of ya, is why I get so worried when ya go off and try ta do things on yer own... I just don’t know what I would do if anythin’ happened to either one of ya...” his tone of voice changed drastically from happy to sad. I looked up at him and put my hand on his face “I know baby, I know. I’m sorry for being so insensitive earlier... I just forget sometimes about how you feel...” I started to get worked up and cried a little. Sans put both of his arms around me protectively and kissed my forehead “it’s ok darlin’, ya didn’t mean ta make me worry.” He rubbed my back to calm me down. I finally calmed down and cuddled him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later, we had a few friends over, Emily, her boyfriend Springtrap, Undyne, and Alphys. We were going to sit down on the floor in a circle and play truth or dare. I had to have Sans help me to the floor, and then I sat directly in front of him, with my back up against him. He was actually really comfy, and a good backrest. This thought made me blush, but I did what I could to hide it. I nervously chuckled to myself and got back to focusing on the game. Springtrap asked Undyne, and she picked truth. She and Papyrus were sitting right next to each other, and Springtrap asked if she had a crush on Papyrus. This made Undyne a little flustered, but she did what she could to hide it “w-what?! He’s like my best friend, it would be weird if I liked him, right Papyrus.” She looked over at Papyrus for an answer, and he hesitated a little before responding “Y-YEAH, UNDYNE IS RIGHT, T-THAT WOULD JUST MAKE THINGS R-REALLY AWKWARD.” Springtrap responded “you two totally like each other! It’s written all over your faces!” He started to laugh. Then I volunteered to go next and asked Springtrap. He picked dare, so I dared him to kiss Emily. This made him get all flustered, but he did it anyway and kissed her in front of everyone. I could tell they were both flustered at this point and were hiding it by not breaking away for a long period of time. All of a sudden, I got a sharp pain in my stomach that made me wince. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like it wasn’t going to stop. Everyone else was distracted, so they didn’t notice, but Sans did, and he got really worried. I thought I did a good job at not making it obvious because I didn’t want to worry anyone, especially Sans, but it was evident he noticed “H-hey, are ya ok, it can’t be time already!” He was so worried now, and I felt really bad at this point “I’m ok baby, it was just gas.” I lied so I wouldn’t make a scene, but he didn’t seem convinced, so I did what I could to turn around and look up at him “don’t worry, I’m ok, honest.” His face was full of worry, so I touched the side of his face and had him bend down and kiss me, being that I couldn’t prop myself up to do so. At this point, everyone was watching, but I didn’t care. After everyone left, I could tell Sans was still worried about me, so I reassured him that everything was ok and gave him a hug. We hugged for a bit and then pulled away slightly so we could kiss. It was really nice to know that we still loved each other, especially after all this tims. Sometimes, I still fear that we will drift apart, and it scares me because things can always change in an instant, but I do what I can to not dwell on those thoughts for very long. After we kissed for a while, it was time for us to get some sleep. Sans was the most tired but still insisted on carrying me up to bed. When we got to the room, he sat me down carefully onto the bed and then laid next to me. We cuddled each other and Sans decided to sing Technicolor Phase to me until I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night having to pee. I didn’t want to disturb Sans, so I carefully tried to get out of bed on my own, but was unable and ended up falling and landing on my bottom. It hurt, and I was surprised Sans didn’t wake up. I was a little concerned about the baby, but when she started to move, I was relieved to know that I only woke her up. I couldn’t get up, so I tried to get Sans to wake up “Sans! I need help, can you please wake up!” Sans started to stir and sat up, but didn’t say anything until he noticed I wasn’t in the bed. He got really worried “w-where are ya?!” He started to get a bit frantic, but I assured him I was ok and let him know where I was and what happened. He got up, and came over to help me up “I’m so sorry honey, I should’ve gotten up sooner ta help ya” He was still really worried and felt awful, so I assured him “it’s ok baby, I’m alright.” He hugged me gently and then pulled away slightly to look down at me “is the baby ok?” He still seemed really worried “don’t worry, she’s ok, it just woke her up.” Sans seemed a bit relieved, but still a tiny bit worried “Can you help me to get to the bathroom, I still have to pee.” He seemed to snap back to really “oh, right, sorry.” He picked me up and helped me to the bathroom. When I was finished, I came back out and he gently hugged me “I’m really sorry for waking you up so early baby, if i wasn’t so helpless this wouldn’t have happened...” I started to cry “It’s ok, I don’t mind.” He rubbed my back to help me calm down. I continued to cry “that’s j-just it, I’m a-always needing your h-help. I’m such a b-burden on y-you. And I’m always so e-emotional, I d-don’t know how you can l-love someone like m-me.” I started to sob “Hey, don’t say that. Ya aren’t a burden, and I could never stop lovin’ ya... I don’t want ya ta ever think that I don’t.” He hushed me and rubbed my back to calm me down. Once I gained my composure, I dried my eyes “we should probably get back to bed now.” Sans agreed and then picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He laid next to me after setting me down, and we both cuddled each other. We kissed for a bit, and then I needed to catch my breath. I thought how nice it was that we still had these moments together. It’s these moments that I live every day for, because I know if I hadn’t found him, then I wouldn’t have survived this long. I hugged him a little tighter “I love you so much Sans” he tightened his grip on me slightly “I love ya too darlin’.” We both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m so bad at uploading regularly :( Here is Chapter 7, and this chapter is longer to redeem myself UWU Enjoy! :3

The next morning I was relaxing on the couch and Sans was taking a shower. Papyrus was hanging out with Undyne and Frisk was at school. Sans told me not to get up or do anything so I listened to him. It’s really sweet knowing how protective he is of me, lets me know he truly cares. It seemed like hours were going by and I started to get a bit worried. I didn’t want to try getting up and seeing if he was ok so I called Papyrus. “Hey Papyrus, I’m sorry to bother you but Sans went to take a shower like two hours ago and I’m starting to get really worried. I keep hearing strange noises coming from upstairs and I called up to him but he never replied. Plus I’m just not sure if I’ll be able to get upstairs and see what’s going on. Would you and Undyne be able to stop by for a few minutes to see if everything is alright?” He listened carefully to what I said and assured me that everything was probably ok “I WOULDN’T WORRY TOO MUCH, HE USED TO TAKE LONG SHOWERS ALL THE TIME...” he paused for a moment and then seemed to remember something “NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE HE HAS DONE THAT... WE WILL BE RIGHT OVER” he seemed a bit spooked and it made me really worried at this point. I waited for them to arrive and the all of a sudden they busted through the door. Papyrus looked around and when he saw me he looked relieved “HAS HE STILL NOT COME OUT OF THE SHOWER?!” I shook my head no “he’s been up there for way too long, and I keep hearing noises like something is going on but when I call up the stairs asking if he’s ok I don’t get a response... what is going on Papyrus?!” I was so worried at this point that I started to tear up. “UNDYNE, YOU STAY HERE WITH SPITFIRE, ILL GO CHECK ON SANS.” Undyne nodded and then sat down next to me while Papyrus went up the stairs and did her best to calm me down “I’m sure everything is fine, maybe Sans is just really enjoying being in the shower.” I could tell she was just trying to calm me down by lying but I wasn’t mad because I knew she meant well. There was a loud crash and some shouting coming from Papyrus “SANS, YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT... ITS ME PAPYRUS!” “Don’t lie to me, I know who you really are and you must die!” The sound of Sans’ voice got me excited but he didn’t seem like himself so then I got a little scared. “Undyne, w-what’s going...” suddenly Papyrus came running out and yelled down at us “UNDYNE, YOU NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE, SANS IS NOT HIMSELF AND IT COULD GET DANGEROUS!” Undyne looked at me “we need to go.” “What about sans” she cut me off “Sans is having an episode you could Say and things could get bad so we need to leave or you could get hurt.” She helped me up and out the door. We went over to the library and sat down. “Please tell me why Sans is being like this, I don’t remember this ever happening before... did I do something to cause this?” I looked over at her with fear and sadness in my eyes. She was concerned as well and explained to me why this could be happening all of a sudden “you see, when were still trapped underground Sans could remember everything that happened while the rest of us couldn’t. In the underground Frisk had the power to reset and how this was possible we don’t know but it really messed with sans. There was even a time before Frisk freed us that they were being controlled by another human that sorta came back from the dead due to Frisk’s determination. It’s a quality all humans have that allows their SOUL to persist a little longer after death whereas a monster SOUL would perish instantly after all HP is depleted. It’s a little hard to really explain but it’s kind of a lot like a video game, not sure why but that’s just how things worked underground. Frisk did still had the power to reset after we were freed but he destroyed that option so he would never be able to do it again. He cared about everyone especially Sans since he could always remember everything that happened and so he made a promise to Sans never to reset again. As to why Sans is having similar episodes like before I don’t know. It’s possible that he’s under a lot of stress over something. Is there anything you can think of that he might be so worked up about?” I thought about it but wasn’t sure exactly what he could be so stressed out about, then it hit me, it’s probably my fault. “Undyne... I think it might be my fault...” I started to cry. “Hey, I’m sure it’s not your fault, you two love each other and are even going to have a kid together. I haven’t noticed you guys having any problems or major disagreements.” I gained my composure but I was still really upset “he’s always so worried about me... always being so overprotective of me and the baby. And just the other day I tried to sneak to the bathroom by myself and kinda dismissed how he felt about me doing things on my own. I know he’s always worried something could happen to either one of us and I still didn’t think about his feelings...” I started to cry again “I’m s-such a horrible p-person... such an u-unloving wife to S-Sans. T-this is all m-my fault, h-he’s in s-so much pain b-because of m-me.” I started to sob into my hands. I truly felt like this was all my fault, he wouldn’t be having another episode like this if it weren’t for me. Undyne did her best to reassure me that none of this was my fault. We just sometimes do things without thinking and it’s only a part of life for these things to happen. I was so worried about how things were going at home. Suddenly Undyne got a call from Papyrus telling us that everything had calmed down and it was ok for us to come back. We made our way back and came in to Papyrus sitting on the couch. I didn’t see Sans anywhere but the upstairs looked a little torn up like something physical happened but it looked safe enough that we would be able to still go upstairs. Only thing was the bathroom looked totally demolished, and that for sure would need fixed up. I looked back at Papyrus “where is Sans, is he ok?” I was so worried being that Sans was nowhere to be found. Papyrus replied “after I finally got him back to reality he was really upset. He didn’t tell me what had caused this but he wanted to take a walk to gather his thoughts.” I got even more worried “what if he doesn’t come back, you just let him go off on his own. W-what if he does something to himself...” I started crying again but was also a little mad. Papyrus reassured me that Sans would never do something like that especially since he’s got important people in his life now that he would never leave. I calmed down and apologized to Papyrus for getting so worked up about it. “DONT WORRY ABOUT IT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS YOUR FEELINGS!” Papyrus was now back to his loud cheerful self. Papyrus and Undyne stayed with me til Sans came back. I was sleeping on couch because I had gotten tired from waiting up for him when he got back. He looked over at me examining me with his eyes and then approached where I was laying. He knelt down next to me and carefully hugged my body. I woke up slightly, happy he was back ok but pretended I was still asleep to see what he would do next if anything. His face was really close to mine which made me blush but he didn’t seem to notice. He laid his head next to mine and slightly rested himself into my neck. He seemed lost in thought for a few minutes and then gently placed his hand on my stomach. He started to rub it gently for a moment and then stopped. He left his hand there and just stared. I wasn’t sure if I should ruin the moment or not so I didn’t do anything for a bit and then spoke up softly “hey hun, I’m glad you’re back.” He didn’t say anything but turned his head towards me and kissed me. We kissed for a while and then I needed a break. After my breath caught up with me he hugged me again. I hugged back and told him that I loved him. His hold tightened on me slightly and he spoke “I’m so sorry for what happened earlier, I don’t know what happened. I was doing just fine and then my eye started to act up and before I knew it I was having a nightmare like experience and nothing seemed familiar to me. All I saw was this person in front of me, who was actually Papyrus, and they were holding a knife... t-they had j-just...” he stoped talking and began to sob into me. I had no idea what all he saw but I could tell it wasn’t good. I was so worried about him and he wouldn’t stop crying. I decided not to ask about it because I didn’t want to see him like this more often than I should. It was my fault after all... “I’m so s-sorry Sans, this i-is all m-my fault.” I began to cry as well and we just held each other close. It felt like hours went by but after a we had gained our composures we shared a kiss with each other again. We kissed over and over again trying to make each other feel better. After we needed to stop we just held each other for a while.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After we picked up Frisk from school and had dinner Sans and I decided to cuddle up on the couch. We had spaghetti again and I honestly didn’t like having it because it always gave me gas. For some reason ever since I got pregnant it does it to me and I wish I knew why. We were watching Mettaton’s new show on tv and were cuddling each other. I started to get a slight pain in my stomach that only lasted for a moment so I just though it was gas. At one point it hurt really bad and it made me wince. I didn’t want to worry Sans so I just repositioned myself slightly in hopes it would help. I knew it was way too early for my due date so I knew that it couldn’t be contractions of any kind. About half an hour later the baby started to act a bit frantic and was moving around a lot, I knew something had to be up but I wasn’t sure what. I rubbed my stomach to try and get her to call down. Sans noticed and got a bit worried “hey, is everything ok?” I looked up at him and said “I think so, she kinda started freaking out a bit and I was trying to get her to calm down. I’m not sure whats up with her right now, it could be the gas I’m having from Papyrus’ spaghetti that we had tonight.” Sans looked down and gently placed his hand on my stomach. After a moment he used his magic to try and soothe her. He could feel how upset she was and did the best he could. She seemed to calm down a lot and then fell asleep. Sans stopped using his magic when she had calmed down and then rubbed it lovingly. “That’s better” he said with a smile. I was so relieved that everything was ok now and I could tell Sans was too. He kept his hand on my stomach and then looked at me. He leaned down and kissed me while I placed my hand on his. After we kissed for a bit I reluctantly pulled away to catch my breath and then he put his arms around me protectively kissing me on the head. The rest of the night went well til it was time for bed. Sans carefully picked me up, carried me up to our room and then gently put me down onto the bed. He got in beside me and pulled me close to him. I asked him to sing for me so he sang my favorite song Technicolor Phase til I fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I’m now In the last month of my pregnancy and things are much harder for me now. I literally have to stay in bed all day because it’s too much of a strain on my back to stand up. Sans basically waits on me hand and foot and it makes me feel so useless. I’m probably such a burden on him now that he has to do everything for me. He even has to help me get to and from the bathroom, also has to help me in the bathroom as well in case I were to fall. He’s just so protective of me, I don’t mind it because it shows how much he truly cares about the both of us. Especially since I’m so close to my due date he doesn’t want anything to happen to us. I was getting a bit lonely “Sans, can you come here please” I called to him. I heard him quickly come running like there was a fire “is everything ok honey?!” He looked worried but I assured him everything was ok “I’m sorry baby, I was just getting lonely and you’ve been doing so much around here to help me out that I wanted you to take a break and spend some time with me.” I motioned for him to come into the bed and he came over now relieved. He got closer to me and then hugged me carefully. “I’m sorry that you always have to be doing things for me... I’m such a burden on you... aren’t I” I said sadly. He assured me it was ok “hey don’t say that, you are not a burden. You’re just in no state to be doing a bunch at the moment. Besides I don’t mind, I love doing things for you.” He kissed me on the forehead and then hugged me slightly tighter but not too tight just to be safe. He rubbed my back to calm me down and I did a bit. We hugged for a bit and then I started to feel sleepy. I tried to stay awake but fell asleep. Sans kissed my forehead and then softly whispered “have a nice nap honey.” He got up and put the covers over me. Leaving the room he looked back at me again and watched my sleeping figure for a moment. Turning off the light he left the room completely. A coupe hours went by and I woke up suddenly to a pain in my stomach. It made me wince and whimper a bit, it only lasted for a moment but it felt like forever. When it stoped I did what I could to sit up. I wasn’t sure what to do so I just waited a bit to see if it would happen again and when it didn’t I sighed with relief. I rubbed my stomach “you sure gave me a scare for a moment there” I said chuckling to myself. I yawned and stretched, then having the urge to pee I called to Sans “Sans! Can you help me to the bathroom please!” I didn’t get a response which was odd but it could just be he was downstairs and couldn’t hear me. After a few minutes went by I sighed and decided to try and get up myself. I managed to get up even though I struggled. I thought about just going myself but then realized that I should probably just go to the top of the steps and call down to him. When I got there I called to him “hey Sans.” After a moment I saw Sans coming to the steps, he was a bit surprised when he saw me standing there. “What are you doing out of bed?” He seemed a bit concerned “I’m sorry hun, I called for you but you didn’t answer.” He started to come up the steps “sorry, I was in the kitchen and didn’t notice.” He looked up at me and when he got to the top of the steps looked down at me rubbing the back of his neck. He took me into his arms and hugged me gently “how was your nap?” “It was good, sorry I fell asleep on you.” He assured me it was ok and then asked what I needed, I replied “I have to use the bathroom, would you be able to help me?” He happily chuckled “of course darling.” We broke away from our hug and he carefully picked me up and helped me use the bathroom. When I was finished he carried me back to the bed and set me down. “Is there anything specific you would like to have for dinner?” I was getting hungry so I told him that just scrambled eggs with cheese would be fine. He gave me a wink “sure thing honey, I’ll go make that for you now if you’re hungry.” I nodded, he came over and gave me a kiss before leaving the room to make my dinner. After a few minutes he came back up and handed me a plate of food. I thanked him and ate. He sad down next to me and when I offered him some he happily accepted and I fed it to him. He gave me a wink which caused me to blush and chuckle. When I was finished he took the plate to the kitchen and then came back up. Frisk must have followed him upstairs cuz he ran in from behind Sans “hey mommy, how are you feeling!?” “I’m doing good thanks sweetie. Come on up here so I can talk to you.” He ran over to the bed and got up onto it. He got close to me and hugged my neck. “How was school today.” “It went great, I had a blast today!” I chucked “that’s good.” He pulled away from me to look at me “when will I get to meet my sister?” I replied “not sure, but hopefully pretty soon, should be any day now.” He seemed slightly disappointed but was ok with it. He laid his head on top of my stomach carefully with his ear facing down. After a moment I felt her kick and he got so excited that he gasped. Then sitting up to look at me he said excitedly “I felt her mommy.” “That means she heard you and was excited to hear her big brother’s voice.” I smiled at him. Sans then spoke up “ok Frisk, it’s time to go, let’s let mommy rest now ok.” “Ok daddy. Bye mommy, I love you. Oh and bye sissy!” ‘He is such a sweet boy, he’s gonna make a great big brother’ I thought to myself as I smiled back “I love you too Frisk dear.” After Frisk left, Sans made his way over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. I looked up at him with a smile and spoke “he’s going to make such a good big brother don’t you think?” Sans smiled back at me “I know he will.” Gently touching my face with his hand, he leaned down and kissed me. After a bit he reluctantly pulled away “I love you” he said. “I love you too” I replied back with a smile. Then I yawned and decided to get into a lying down position and looking up at Sans I motioned for him to lay next me. He did so and pulled me into a protective embrace. I responded with hugging him back as a blush rose to my cheeks. He kissed my forehead and holding me as close as he could we both fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Sans had carried me downstairs to the couch so I could have a change of scenery and because I wanted to be able to watch tv being we didn’t have one in our room. Sans had papyrus take frisk to school so he could be here to make sure nothing happened without him being there. Sans has become more paranoid lately that if he were to leave for any amount of time he might not be here if I were to need to go to the hospital. I didn’t blame him, I’d rather he be here with me when it was time as well. I’d want him to be the one to get me there and make sure he’s there every step of the way. A couple hours went by and I started feeling a bit sleepy so I decided to take a nap. I was about to fall asleep when I was woken up by a sharp pain in my stomach. It hurt really bad and I started to whimper quietly, it felt like minutes had went by and that it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. I tried to sit up but it didn’t help. The pain eventually stopped and I was able to sit up into a more comfortable position. I was surprised sans didn’t hear and come rushing in. I did what I could to not make it obvious because I didn’t want him to freak out if it was nothing. I rubbed my stomach lovingly “you sure are undecided about whether you want to come or not” I said with a chuckle. I was expecting something to happen again but when nothing did I let out a sigh of relief. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really exited but I’m also terrified. The pain I have been feeling probably won’t amount to the pain I will have to deal with. I was never good when it came to pain, I always ensured myself not to get injured in anyway or do anything that would cause me physical pain. So being that there was pain in my future that was inevitable, scared me. I knew Sans had to be scared too, he’s always so worried about me and afraid things could go wrong. I trust Alphys and I know she will do anything she can to make sure everything goes smoothly. After a few minutes sans came in from the kitchen to check up on me. There was enough room on the couch where I could sit Indian style, I preferred to sit that way because it best supported my back. I didn’t notice him come in because I was focused on caressing my stomach and taking to the baby. Sans approached me and sat next to me. I noticed he sat down and was focused on what I was doing. “Guess who is here?” I said with a chuckle still talking to the baby. “It’s daddy, say come closer.” I looked up at Sans who was now reaching his hand over to touch my stomach. Placing his hand on the opposite side of mine started to rub it gently. Sans was smiling and blushing “hey there little one, I hope you’re not causing mommy too much trouble.” He laughed a bit making me chuckle. Looking back down I replied “daddy is quite humerus isn’t he.” Sans and I both laughed “tell mommy to quit stealing my jokes.” I looked up at him “I can’t help that I learned from the best.” I had him bend down a bit so I could kiss him. Pulling away slightly I stared into his eyes and after a few moments he kissed me again and again. A few hours later Sans and I were watching tv. Everything was going pretty well when it happened again, I got a wave of pain in my stomach that felt worse than earlier. I whimpered in pain causing sans to notice “hey, what the matter?” It hurt so bad that I couldn’t speak. Sans was really worried now and was a bit frantic. He tried to reassure me to hide his worry “don’t worry honey, it’ll pass, just breathe.” When it finally passed he placed his hand on my stomach protectively “are you ok now?” He said looking at me worriedly. I slowed down my breathing and was able to speak “y-yeah, I think so... why does this keep happening... it literally only happens every few hours.” That only made Sans worry even more “why didn’t you tell me about this!?” He looked so concerned now and I felt horrible about not telling him. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. “I’m sorry sans... I didn’t want to worry you.” I started to tear up, trying not to let the tears flow. I didn’t want to get myself too worked up and cause something to happen. He tightened his grip on me slightly “it’s ok honey, just please tell me next time ok.” I calmed down after he rubbed my back in a soothing manner. I put my arms around him best I could and hugged him like I didn’t want to let go. After a while it was time to get frisk from school. Sans didn’t want to leave me at home by myself so he asked Papyrus to stay with me. After dinner was over I wanted to get ready for bed because I was rather tired. Sans kept a very close eye on me while I changed into bed clothes. Then helping me into bed, went around to the opposite side of the bed and got in beside me. We both got into laying positions and Sans put his arms around me protectively. I melted into his warmth and was almost asleep when the pain hit me again. It thankfully wasn’t as bad as earlier but still hurt. I grabbed his shirt and whimpered. Sans noticed and got really scared “I think I should call Alphys.” I managed to speak through the pain “n-no wait... t-they aren’t c-close enough y-yet.” My breathing increased for a moment and then when it was over settled down. “Are you sure you are going to be ok?” Sans said worriedly. He looked me over up and down and then focused on me. “Y-Yeah, I’ll be ok, they have to be within minutes of each other for it to be worrisome. P-plus this one wasn’t as bad” I assured him. I closed my eyes as Sans rubbed my face with his, eyes closed as well. I could tell how worried he was but we were both so tired that we fell asleep in each other’s arms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning went well, I had breakfast and watched tv for a few hours. Sans of course was always either right next to me on the couch or in the kitchen so he could keep an eye on me. It was so nice that I didn’t have any pain all day. After yesterday I was worried it would be time already but being that nothing happened all day, I had a sigh of relief. It also got me thinking that maybe we should be more prepared, I don’t think we really had a plan as to what we would do when it was time. At one point sans had come into the living room and sat next to me. I decided to bring it up to him while it was still on my mind “hey Sans, do you think we are actually ready for this?” Sans was a bit confused and kinda taken back by my question “w-what do you mean?” He looked down at me with a pained look on his face “I just mean, do we actually have a plan as to what we should do when it’s time? I just want to make sure we aren’t unprepared for when the day comes. Will we need to take anything with us?” Sans sighed with relief “I’m sure everything will be fine, but it is possible that you especially will need some extra clothes just in case. I can get that all set up for you later.” Sans smiled at me and then pulled me close. “I know by your reaction a moment ago that you were afraid of something? Did you think i meant something else?” Sans rubbed the back of his neck “I was actually thinking that maybe you were reconsidering...” he trailed off with a worried tone. I pulled away slightly to look up at him. He was looking at the floor like he was trying to avoid my gaze. I touched his face in order to get him to look at me. “This is something we both really want. Sure I’m scared to death how everything will go but i never for a second thought of reconsidering starting a family with you.” I put my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Putting his arms back around me, he pulled me close and kissed me more. Frisk came running down the steps after sleeping in and just waking up. He made his way over to us and sans and I pulled away so sans could pick him up. After placing frisk on his lap, Frisk turned to me “hey mommy, how are you feeling?” “I’m doing just fine sweetie, thanks for asking” I said with a smile. “Has sis woken up yet?” I started to rub my stomach “I think so, let me see if I can get her moving.” Frisk got really excited “can I try?” I giggled “of course you can, just be gentle ok.” “I will mommy” he said. He decided to gently poke it and then put his hand on the same spot. He did it a few times til he felt her kick the spot his hand was on “did you feel that mommy?!” He said excitedly looking up at me. “I sure did, she must have heard you and didn’t want to miss spending time with you.” Frisk hugged my neck “I love you mommy.” I responded back “I love you too dear.” Sans playfully got jealous “hey what about daddy” he said with a laugh. Frisk turned to sans and hugged him “oh daddy, of course I love you too” he laughed. Sans hugged frisk back “would you like to have some breakfast?” Frisk pulled away and said “can I have pancakes?!” Sans chuckled “of course you can kiddo.” Sans stood up still holding frisk and carried him to the kitchen. The whole day went pretty well. Sans, Frisk, and I all hung out and watched movies. I tried to get them to spend time together just themselves but papyrus was having a cooking lesson/date with Undyne and Sans didn’t want me to be left alone. I felt so bad that because of me they couldn’t have any private bonding time. They haven’t been able to in a really long and being the condition I was in didn’t help. Sans and frisk both assured me that they would rather we all spend time together and not to worry. I felt a bit more at ease after that but still couldn’t shake the guilt I felt completely.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning I woke up abruptly in a lot of pain. I didn’t see Sans in the room and it was so painful that I couldn’t yell for him. After about ten seconds it stopped. I decided to sit up thinking I was in the clear. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. I thought about going back to sleep so I did what I could to lay back down. About ten minutes later it happened again. It hurt so bad I started to cry. I wasn’t ready for this yet, I was so scared. After it was over I called for sans and a moment later I could hear him coming up the steps. He came into the room “you called?” He said with a wink. It made me blush as I sat up. “Hey hun, c-can you come sit w-with me please?” His expression dropped to worry as he came over and got in the bed. “Is everything alright?” He said turning towards me. I was about to speak when the pain returned. Sans started to get frantic. He took my hand and I started to cry because of how painful it was. When it finally stopped I was still crying “I’m s-so scared S-Sans, I’m not r-ready yet.” I started to sob and sans brought me in for a gentle hug “it’s going to be ok... I’ll grab your stuff and take us to see Alphys.” He tried to calm me down by hushing me and rubbing my back. I could tell he was really worried even though he tried to sound calm. I continued to cry and shook in fear “n-no sans... p-please, I don’t w-wanna go yet.” He continued to rub my back “hey, everything will be ok. Just think about how happy you will be when it’s all over.” At this point I felt awful that I was being so difficult, I just couldn’t stop being scared. “P-please forgive me f-for being so d-difficult... I’m j-just so s-scared.” I cried into him and he assured me that everything was ok and that he understood. He gave me a few kisses to calm me down and then got up to get my things. I still cried a little and was scared but I complied. After getting my things he carefully picked me up and teleported us to the hospital Alphys worked at. When we got there Sans saw Alphys and explained that we needed to see her right away. She took us to a room and sans put my stuff down but continued to hold me. I held onto him not wanting to let go. While sans was explaining to Alphys what was going on I got another wave of pain in my stomach. It hurt even worse and I thought it was painful before. I clutched onto sans hoping he wouldn’t put me down. “I need to put you down honey so Alphys can help you.” I didn’t want to and cried. When it passed I continued to beg him not to. “I know you’re scared... so am I. But it’s time now and I promise I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” Then kissing my forehead, he set me down carefully and got me into a laying down position. Then kneeling down, he took my hand and held onto it gently but firmly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After it was all over I was so exhausted but decided to stay awake til everyone was able to make it to the hospital. Sans was sitting right next to me and I was laying down holding our daughter. Sans watched me as I held her and talked to her. I couldn’t get her to smile but she just kept staring at me in awe. She was so beautiful and looked just like her father. I honestly wasn’t expecting her to be a skelebaby being that I’m a human. I was also surprised that Alphys knew she was a girl with that fact, but I knew Alphys knew much more than I did with this kind of thing. Sans hadn’t got to hold her yet so I offered “hey hun, did you want to hold her?” I looked up at him with a smile and slight blush on my face. He got really excited and I carefully handed her to him. “Hey there little one, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Sans blushed and a grin grew on his face “you are just so beautiful.” Sans started to tear up a bit and gently nuzzled her face. Seeing him so happy filled my heart with joy, he was definitely going to make a great dad. After about twenty minutes everyone finally arrived. When they entered the room Sans was still holding her and she had fallen asleep after Sans fed her. “Hey everyone I’m glad you could all make it. Sans just got her to go to sleep so please don’t be too loud. I know you are all excited and want to see her but please keep it down for now.” I looked over at Papyrus and gave him a playful glare. He got a little nervous and rubbed the back of his neck making us all chuckle a bit. Everyone who made it was Papyrus and Undyne, Emily and Springtrap, Asgore and Toriel, Alphys, Gaster, and Frisk. A moment later Emily spoke up “so what are you two going to name her?” Everyone else chimed in and then I replied “it took us longer to figure this out than it should have” I chuckled “we decided to name her Molly. I always really loved that name and kinda forgot what it was for a while and that’s why I took longer than expected.” I laughed nervously and Papyrus just gushed over the name. After about an hour I started to feel a bit more tired and yawned a couple times making Sans notice so he asked if I needed to get some sleep and I responded with a nod. Everyone decided it was a good time leave; Papyrus decided he’d take Frisk home for now. Before they left, Frisk came over to me and gently hugged me “I’ll see you later mommy.” I replied happily “I’ll see you later dear, don’t cause Uncle Papyrus too much trouble” I chucked at the last part. He then turned towards Sans and looked up at him “I’ll see you later as well daddy.” Sans carefully bent down and picked up Frisk setting him on his lap slightly. They hugged each other slightly and then Frisk spoke up looking over at her “see you again soon sis, I love you!” ‘He’s way too sweet’ I thought to myself with a smile. Papyrus told Frisk it was time to go so we said our last goodbyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while ;-; I’ve just been so busy and had a bit of writers block but I managed to get another chapter finished! *\\(^o^)/* This one is a little short but I think you will enjoy it anyway, enjoy! :3

After a few days we were finally able to bring her home. Felt a little strange being back for some reason but I was glad to be home despite that feeling. When we walked in I had her in my arms and sleeping on me while Sans was carrying my stuff. I felt a little bad that he was doing the most but he assured me not too worry and that he didn’t mind. Frisk was at school so we were only greeted by Papyrus. He was so happy to see us that it made me chuckle. I had to have him be a little quieter than usual since she was currently sleeping. We decided to make the guest room into her room since it wasn’t very far from our’s or Papyrus’ room. Plus it saved us time and money not having to have another room added on. I decided it would be best to take her upstairs, Sans offered to take her up to her crib for me being that I was still a bit tired. I assured him that I would be ok with doing it but he followed me up the steps to her room just to make sure and so he could set my things in our room. Before we parted ways, Sans set my stuff down in the somewhat of a hallway area and carefully pulled us close to him hugging us. After a few seconds he pulled away kinda quickly like he was nervous about something. I was a bit confused so I said looking up at him “is everything ok hun?” He looked down at me slightly worried but then his expression softened when I gave him a reassuring smile. Then he spoke “sorry, I just got a little worried that if I hugged you too long then... maybe I’d end up hurting Molly by accident...” he looked away from me and down at the floor. I smiled “hey, it’s ok baby, I trust you. I know you’d never do anything to hurt ether of us. You may be a bit bigger than the both of us but I know you to be very gentle so I’m not worried.” I got him to look at me and motioned for him to bend down. Then putting my free hand on his face, gave him a kiss. After pulling away I smiled up at him. He smiled back down at me looking much calmer. After a few moments he kissed me on the top of the head and then bending down carefully kissed Molly’s head, who was still sound asleep. Then he reluctantly turned away to grab my things and put them in our room. I headed towards her room and carefully laid her down in her crib. Then putting a blanket on her, I carefully bent down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered “sweet dreams my little angel.” I walked towards the door and then turned around to face her crib and just stood in the doorway watching her. I thought to myself ‘this must be what it feels like to be happy and feel accomplished. The past few years have been so wonderful, compared to the rest of my life. I just can’t describe how happy I am in this very moment.’ My thoughts were interrupted by Sans coming up behind me and hugging me from behind. It didn’t scare me but I definitely wasn’t expecting it either. He rested his head on top of mine and closed his eyes. I spoke up softly “you were right Sans, I am happy now that it’s all over. I do have to admit though, it was a labor of love.” Sans chuckled softly then spoke “wanna do it again sometime?” He said with a wink. I didn’t notice but still blushed anyway at his response. I replied “I don’t know, maybe” I said with a chuckle. After a few moments Sans broke away from me and then made his way around me and walked over to her crib. He knelt down and reached his hand inside. Then he started to gently stroke her head with his fingers. After a few moments he pulled his hand away and just watched her for a while. I decided to give them some alone time and left the room to go downstairs. I went over to the couch and laid down with a nice warm blanket over me and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 9! Also a little short but very cute if I say so myself （＾ν＾）Hope you guys are ok with the shorter chapters, just been busy doing other things but I haven’t forgot about you guys. Hope you are still enjoying my story (⌒▽⌒)

A few hours later I was woken up by Frisk coming in the door from school after being dropped off by Papyrus. Sans must have still been upstairs with Molly since I didn’t see him anywhere. I sat up and when he saw me he came running over and got onto my lap “hey mom, how are you feeling? I’m glad to have to you back home!” He said with a hug. I replied “I’m doing just fine sweetie, thank you.” I chuckled “I’m glad to be home as well. How was school?” He seemed a bit hesitant to answer but replied “it went ok.” He seemed a bit worried about something so I asked “is everything ok?” He didn’t say anything in response but just hugged me and buried his face into me. I was starting to get really worried “did something happen? Someone didn’t hurt you did they?” He still didn’t say anything. I spoke up again “it’s ok sweetie, you can tell me anything.” He pulled away but just stared at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. After a few moments he began to speak “lately some new kids at school have been making fun of me. They even bump into me on purpose and today they knocked me down at lunch time and then... some who saw what happened just laughed at me from a distance and no one helped me...” I was shocked that I never got a call from his school informing me about this. I decided it would be best to discuss with Sans how we should handle this situation. I pulled Frisk into a hug “I’m so sorry that happened to you... would you want me to talk to your principal about this?” He got a bit frantic and pulled away “if you tell him then it’ll only make it worse!” His eyes started to well up with tears and he started to rub the tears from his eyes. I replied “hey, it’ll be ok, your principal will be able to help you and keep an eye on things to make sure they don’t hurt you again. It’s worth a try and if it doesn’t help then we will take different measures.” He hugged me again and I hugged him back. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at me “ok mom, we can give it a try.” I smiled at him “that’s my brave boy” I replied and then kissed him on the forehead. He giggled “I love you mom” he replied. “I love you too Frisk” I said with a smile. I spoke up again “did you say anything to Uncle Papyrus about it yet?” “No, I didn’t tell him, I didn’t want him to get worked up over it and try to do something about it cuz I know with him he can go a little overboard sometimes” he said with a chuckle. “Yeah, he can be a bit of a handful sometimes but remember that if he did do something, it would be because he loves you” I said with a smile and slight chuckle. Suddenly I heard Sans coming down the step. I turned around and gave him a smile, which he responded with a smile and a wink making me blush profusely. Frisk got down off my lap and ran over to Sans “hey dad, I’m so glad to see you!” He hugged Sans’ leg making Sans chuckle “I’m glad to see you too Frisk.” Then picking him up Sans spoke again “how was school today?” Frisk wasn’t sure how to reply so he looked at me for a second and then back a Sans “it went good.” Sans was a little puzzled by his response but didn’t think anything of it. Sans put him down and then walked over towards the couch “how was your nap my dear?” He said with a wink. I giggled and blushed “it was great, I feel so refreshed now. Thank you for keeping an eye on Molly while I slept, did she stay asleep the whole time?” Sans replied “she woke up about an hour ago but you were still sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you so I fed her and just now got her to go back to sleep and laid down before I came downstairs to check on you.” I smiled up at him and then he knelt down on the floor. I spoke up “thank you hun, I’m proud of you”. Sans hugged me “I was honestly a little worried to take care of her by myself but I think I’m ok now. Everything went smoothly even though I wasn’t expecting it to go so well...” I pulled away from his hug so I could look at him “I know this is new to you... it’s new to both of us actually but as long as we have love, everything will be ok. It will take some getting used to but we can do it together, and there is no one else I’d rather be doing this with than you” I said with a smile. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. After a few moments I had to pull away to catch my breath. Sans still hugged me as my breath caught up with me. We both reluctantly pulled away and Sans got up off the floor. I looked up at him with a playful pout making him chuckle. I put my feet to the floor and patted the seat next to me for him to sit. He winked at me, making me blush and sat down next to me. I moved in close to him and cuddled into him. He put his arms around me and pulled me in close. It felt so nice being this close to him again, it had only been a few months but felt like forever ago. I decided to just hug him for a while and he kept holding me as well for what felt like hours. I didn’t want to let go but had to when Frisk needed some help with his homework. Sans winked at me and let me know we could continue later. Then after giving me a kiss on the top of the head, we both got up and went to the kitchen table to help Frisk.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
